Hogwarts princess
by ballet fairy
Summary: Isabelle Draco's sister who is in her 3rd year and was home schooled what happens when she doesn't end up in Slytherin? And why is she Draco's little sister when they are the same age?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 sorting

I waited in the great hall at Hogwarts getting ready to beg the sorting hat not to put me in

Slythern like it had everyone else in my family. I really didn't want to be stuck with people who thought they were better than everyone else when they weren't.

"Malfoy Isabelle."

The sorting hat was placed on my head and I tried to ignore the whispers that had started to fill the hall.

"Umm very good at acting but not sneaky, Gryfendor."

The sorting hat shouted out the last word and I ran to the Gryfendor table silently thanking the sorting hat and sat next to a girl with bushy brown hair. My brother glared at me. After the lovely meal I walked away with my new friend, Hermione, but then I saw my brother coming toward us, I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me last time I checked we weren't twins." For some reason our parents liked to compare us but we look nothing alike, I have purple eyes he had gray blue eyes.

"So what you know father's going to find out." He said sounding partly worried since we were kinda close. "You think I don't know that, Merlin, its not like its my fault, and maybe I'm not a Malfoy your so annoying!" I tried to get away but he had a tough grip on my arm.

"I'm annoying who's the one who had to get home schooled huh."

"That's not my fault and you know it," then I finally got away and caught up with some slow first years. When we finally got up the many stairs I was tired but I was able to take in some of the décor. Gryfendor tower was awesome except for the red it had always been my least favorite color next to green and black. .

"You ok you look pale," Hermione asked with concern.

"Leave her alone mione she's a Malfoy." The red hair boy in our house said.

"Ron, shush I hate Malfoys," I said and went up to the girls dormitory and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 classes and a letter from home

The next day when the mail came two people were not very happy. First Draco's letter

came in shinny red envelope too much like a howler but it wasn't but Isabelle wasn't as

lucky. She ran outside with her envelope instead of opening it right away. When it burst

open right when she got outside two angry voices greeted her.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family, and you are now no longer a Malfoy, and have nothing to do with Draco."

Draco's letter told him not to have anything to do with Isabelle ever. Isabelle sat on the

grass and cried. Draco came out and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Well I am so leave me alone" Then I walked passed him and up to the room of requirement Draco had told me about it a few summers ago I walked passed it the required times thinking about my haven. When I opened the door I saw a lovely ballet studio that had wood floors ballet barre and mirrors along the far wall where the barre hung and the most beautiful ballet outfits ever. I changed into a pink prima tutu and pink ballet shoes and turned on the CD player that was hidden among some roses. The beautiful music started and after I warmed up I began to dance. I had started ballet at the age of 10 and was able to continue it because I was home schooled. I am now 13 and have no home and no money. All I had was my new friends Hermione, Harry and Ron. Maybe one of them will let me stay with them over the summer and hopefully if I can't find a new family one of their families will be willing to adopt me. After dancing for a while I took a shower in the next room, which had appeared along with the ballet studio. And went up to the Gryffindor common room everyone was there.

Hermione went up to me

"Professor McGonagall is looking for you, she probably wants

to know why you skipped all your classes."

"Thanks." I then went to Professor McGonagall study.

'Shoot I hadn't meant to skip class.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Malfoy like behavior

Keeping up in class of my first year of going to an actual wizarding school I harder than I thought. I became friends with Ron and Harry but since Draco keeps going over to talk to me, which I just tune out his every word, certain Slythern girls don't like me. Especially Pansy, who has had a crush on Draco since forever, Draco told me about her over the summer about a million times. It was after I had care of magical creatures when she went up to me. "Isabelle!" "yeah," I asked using a polite voice hoping she would leave me alone. Nope she takes out her wand, I take out mince. "Isabelle, no!" Hermione calls out. I ignore her, Pansy tries to disarm me. I use the first spell that comes to mind she flies across the hall and right into, Professor Snape. "What is going on here," he asks. "Isabelle, attacked me," Pansy says in her innocent voice. "No, Pansy attack Isabelle first," Hermione says. " 20 points from Gryfendor for attacking a student, and lying, Miss. Malfoy, Miss. Granger," Then he walks away. 'Wow I thought we would get detention.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Brother and sister together

Sorry for not updating sooner had no ideas so please review and if you have any ideas please tell me!

After lunch I was leaving the great hall when my brother came up to me. "I heard about what happened and…" "I'm fine Draco, lets just not fight okay." "All right and I sort of had a fight with Pansy.." "And," I ask looking at my brother this isn't new he wanted to tell Pansy some things since forever. "And I got detention from Professor McGonagall." "Wow," I say with fake sarcasm, I can't be sarcastic no matter how hard I try, which isn't very hard. "How's school," Draco asks in that way brothers have mastered everywhere, a hint of caring and interest. "Fine, if I wasn't doing so horrible in Defense against the dark arts and potions." "Defense but that spell you did today," I cut him off "Was a mistake I didn't know where that spell came from." "I can help you," he says in his older brother way that he has. "No thanks, ill manage somehow." The bell rings and before we part ways Draco does something he told me he would never do in public, he hugged me. I hugged him back and then rushed off to history of magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts princess Chapter 5Chapter 5

Professor McGonagall's pov

As winter break drew nearer all the usual conversations took place; where the students were going to spend their winter break, what gifts they wanted to get, etc. The only one who didn't look happy about the upcoming break was Isabelle. Thankfully Draco usually stayed at Hogwarts over winter break. But, I couldn't help but worry about her. At meals she kept looking over at the Slytherin table where her brother sat. In class she seemed to be a bit distracted. Harry also didn't look happy, but he tried to hide it. Both Hermione and Ron would be going on vacation with their families.

Isabelle's pov

Everyone left to spend time with their families. The only students staying at Hogwarts besides me are Harry and Draco. At dinner Draco sat at the Gryffindor table across from me, I was sitting next to Harry. I gave Draco my 'leave me alone' look. He didn't take the hint he smiled in that 'I'm your brother and I care about you' way he has, part smirk, part smile. I've had enough of it, can't he give me some space? I got up, I wasn't hungry anyway. "Just because were siblings doesn't mean we have to be tougher all the time!" I didn't care that all the teachers could hear me I was so mad. Then I ran out of the great hall hoping Draco wouldn't notice my tears.

Normal pov

Draco had a shocked look on his face, he stands up to go after his sister but Harry grabs his wrist. "Let go of me Potter," Draco says glaring at Harry. "No, give her some space Malfoy," Harry replies. "Since when do you know what's best for my sister?" Before Harry can reply professor McGonagall is standing in front of them. Harry lets go of Draco's wrist and he heads toward the doors of the great hall. "Mr. Malfoy" professor McGonagall calls after him. Draco turns around "What is it, professor?" "Let Isabelle be, you don't have to be around her all the time." "But she was going to cry," Draco says defensively. "I'm aware of that Draco, Ill check on her latter," professor McGonagall replies leaving no room for argument and head s back to the staff table. The two boys sit back at the Gryffindor table.

This chapter was so fun to write! I have the next chapter written already and its very fun too sorry I didn't post this earlier I forgot I already had it typed

A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapters 6 winter break

This chapter I had written but not typed so here it is all typed enjoy it's a fun chapter

Harry's pov

A pleasant conversation with Draco, I never thought that would ever happen, but it just did. At first we talked about his sister, then we talked about Quidditch for the rest of dinner. We even laughed a few times, it was like we were friends or at least frenemies.

Truce

The next day when I went to the great hall for breakfast Draco was standing by the doors, probably waiting for his sister. "Potter" he said in greeting. "Malfoy." "Why don't we have a temporary truce, just for the holiday," I asked. "Sure, Harry," Draco replied smiling. "Draco," I said also smiling. Before we could say anything else Isabelle ran down the stairs.

Ice skating

While eating breakfast Draco asked his sister "What do you want to do today?" "I don't know," Isabelle replied while putting jam on her toast. Harry remembered Hermione telling him and Ron something she did over break every year, "What about ice skating?" Isabelle looked at him "I've never been." "Its settled then," Draco said matter of factly. After breakfast they headed to the lake. They found 3 pairs of ice skates; one was silver with green laces, another was red with gold laces, and the last pair was white with red laces. They put them on and got on the frozen lake Isabelle slipped and almost fell but Harry caught her, Draco skated over to them and took her hand. Soon Isabelle had gotten the hang of it.

McGonagall's pov

Around lunch time I went outside to get some air after grading the last of the essays. On the lake I saw Harry, Draco, and Isabelle skating. They were using the skates that I had left for them, it was a simple transfiguration that transformed rocks into ice skates.

Hot chocolate in the dungeons

After ice skating they headed back to the castle. A house elf was waiting for them. "This way good sirs and miss." Isabelle giggled as the three teens followed the house elf. Harry knew it was Sapphire, the timid female house elf. They followed Sapphire down to the dungeons though a door where their was a cozy room with bookshelves, a sofa and 2 chairs set around a black coffee table. A stone fireplace was behind the sofa, the flames were orange, gold and red. On the coffee table sat a try with three mugs, a small bowl of mini marshmallows, and 3 silver spoons. The mugs all had stripes; one Slytherin colors, one Gryffindor colors, and the last one pink and silver. "A treat from the master," Sapphire explained and with a small poof she was gone. They sat on the couch Draco on the right, Isabelle in the middle and Harry on the left. Draco picked up the Slytherin colored mug and watched as his sister added four mini marshmallows into the girly mug and stir it with a spoon. Harry sat watching them unsure of what to do. "Who do you think made this," he asked. "The house elves," Draco replied watching his sister drink her hot chocolate happily. "no, I mean who told them to make it for us," Harry asked finally drinking his hot chocolate. "Professor Snape of course," Isabelle replied. "Wha" Harry looked even more confused. "We are in the dungeons aren't we, and besides this si probably his way to try to cheer me up," Isabelle explained a sad look coming to her eyes. "Why," Harry asked. "Because he heard the howler and feels sorry for me like everyone else," Isabelle said sadly. Draco gave Harry a unhappy look. "So, Isabelle do you like Quidditch?" "not really but Draco likes it a lot."

Please review if anyone has any suggestions on how they should spend winter break or Christmas gift ideas please add them to your review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dobby

Random chapter that I came up with this takes place a few days before Christmas eve Isabelle thinks about the house elf who was her 1st and only friend till being allowed to go to Hogwarts

I was the only Malfoy who treated Dobby with kindness, often helping him with his work. I would often argue with Draco about how he treats Dobby he told me he was only doing it so he wouldn't get in trouble, that was the only thing that made us argue though. I went to the kitchens to visit Dobby a few days before Christmas eve. "Isabelle, how happy Dobby is to see you!" I've missed you Dobby," I bent down and hugged him. "I got you an early Christmas gift," I told him. I took out a box, and opened inside were socks, none of them matched. To thank me Dobby made me apple cider with a cinnamon stick, my favorite, I sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen drinking it, while listing to Dobby talk about work, Harry Potter, and how great it is to be free. "I'm free too," I told him. He looked at me confused. "I'm not a Malfoy anymore, I got kicked out for lack of better words," I said I couldn't stop a few tears from coming down my cheeks. "Dobby would love to visit the you miss when you get a new family, a proper one." I smiled and whipped the tears away. "I would like that, well I need to finish my homework before the holiday," then I headed to the library. Feeling happier then ever. I was glad Dobby had been freed, and happy that I would be adopted too. I was sad though, but I knew Draco would find ways to visit me, in my new house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Tree decorating

Decoration info from Harry potter wika .com/wiki/Christmas

Christmas eve came quickly for Harry, Isabelle, and Draco. Harry was finding a lot about Draco that he never knew before. Harry bet that Draco could beat Ron at wizards chess. On the morning of Christmas eve Isablle looked at the decorations around the great hall, twelve towering Christmas trees, festoons of holly, mistletoe, and other Christmas oriented accents, the school was also decorated with real live fairies which fly around the trees, everlasting icicles which are applied to the banisters of the Grand Staircase, and warm, dry snow which falls from the Enchanted Ceiling of the Great Hall. Also, the suits of armor around Hogwarts had been charmed to sing carols. "Much nicer than the tacky decorations of Malfoy Manor," Isabelle said while putting jam on toast. "Isabelle!" Draco said in a warning tone. Isabelle stuck her tongue at him, "You wanted to saw Green and silver decorations with snakes are tacky for years Draco," Isabelle replied. Harry laughed at the siblings. "Yeah, and the Christmas party." Draco said while putting some bacon on his plate. "Yeah, wearing a green dress, and being shown off to everyone, I missed snaking away to talk," Draco told her brother. "I almost miss that too," Draco told her. After eating breakfast the three of them tried to decided what they should do. They had already; mad a snowman, a wizard thanks to a stick that looked like a wand found by Isabelle, Hagrid took photos, Sleded down the hill, using a sled from Hagrid, Professor McGonagall found them sledding and had told the house elves to give them warm drinks at lunch, and had a snowball fight, which was the funest thing they had done so far, Draco accidentally hit Dumbledore who had been on his way to visit Hagrid, Dumbledore had used his wand to dry himself and accepted Draco's apology saying he was glad they were getting along. Professor McGonagall came up to them and told them "I have a surprise for you three." They followed her up to Gryffindor common room, Draco went in reluctantly, he was a Slytherin after all. They all saw a green undecorated tree by the fireplace, that hadn't been there that morning. "I thought you three might like to decorate it and if you don't mind Harry, I thought maybe Draco could stay in Gryffindor tower tonight." They agreed, and Professor McGonagall waved her wand near the tree and boxes of decorations appeared. "Have fun," she told them before leaving. They spent the morning decorating the tree, something none of them had done before. At lunch Dobby brought them a tray of sandwiches and some goblets of pumpkin juice. They all thanked him and with a small –pop- he was gone. They sat on the floor to eat and admire the Christmas tree. "who should put the star up," Harry asked them when they were done eating. "We could use magic," Draco said taking out his wand. "No," Isabelle said picking up the gold star. Harry picked her up and she put the star on top of the tree. "If you drop my sister potter ill make you regret it," Draco said showing that he was overprotective. "I would never drop her, if I did I would regret it," Harry said while lowing Isabelle to the ground. That night Draco slept in Gryffindor tower, it was the happiest Christmas eve him and his sister had ever had.

Please give me gift ideas the next chapter will be Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Christmas part 1

It was Christmas day, and I woke up in the girls dormitory. I was glad that I was at Hogwarts and not in my deep purple bedroom at Malfoy Manor, my former home

I went down the steps after getting dressed in a white dress, that had silver snakes stitched all over it, I was going to change them to gold lions later, after I found the spell in a book that I had found in the library.

Draco and Harry were already in the common room, Harry in a blue shirt and

jeans, his hair as messy as ever. Draco wore a black shirt that s had a green snake on the

collar and jeans, Harry was trying not to laugh at our clothes.

Draco went over to me and said "Marry Christmas Miss Isabelle." then he bowed.

"Marry Christmas to you Sir Draco," I said, then I curtsied.

This was Christmas tradition that we had had ever since we were little, I didn't know he was going to keep it since we weren't at Malfoy Manor.

Then Draco took my hand and we 'danced' to the Christmas tree. Harry laughed "What do you find so amusing Mr. Harry," Draco asked him, which made Harry laugh even harder.

Draco lead me over to a chair, by the couch that Harry was sitting on, and pulled it out

like it was under a table. I sat in the chair and Draco joined a laughing Harry on the

couch.

"Stop it Harry, it's a tradition we had as kids, Draco would seat me at the breakfast table," I explained to my friend.

"Yeah, Draco told me what he was planing to do, but still you acted like royalty or something."

"Our parents liked it," I told him.

"Lets open some gifts, I'm sure Dobby will bring us some breakfast," Draco suggested.

"Okay," Harry and I agreed, we all sat on the floor by the Christmas tree and began to

open our gifts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Christmas part 2

I opened a box from Hermione, expecting to find a book but it wasn't, it was a box of temporary hair streaks, in natural colors; red, light and dark brown, black and normal blond the note read; Isabelle hope you enjoy having fun with your long hair, Love from Hermione your BFF.

Harry got a book about broom care from Hermione. Ron sent Harry a box of assorted candies.

The morning was fun opening gifts and talking about everything but school and families. Dobby appeared just as we were opening our gifts with a tray of toast and pumpkin juice, and placed that on the table with three boxes and went back into the kitchens.

We ate breakfast while Harry told us about giving Dobby his first sock, the gifts were mismatched socks for all three of us.

Harry also got, 'how to train a dragon' from Ron, as a joke, some fudge homemade from Mrs. Weasly and a Weasly sweater, a card from Hagrid, he finally realized his cooking

was bad, a Christmas card with a paw print inside attached to some seeker gloves.

Draco got; some candies from friends, a new broom, the latest model from his parents, a quill set from me.

I got; a Weasly sweater and fudge and a note from Ron; 'Hope you like the gifts Ginny helped make the fudge,' a journal which had a lion on the front from Draco, complete with lock.

Harry surprised us by getting Draco a model of a snitch and me a unicorn model.

"What now," Draco asked.

"We could fly our brooms on the quidditch pitch," The two boys took their brooms and I followed them to the quidditch pitch.

While the boys talked about brooms and quidditch I thought about Christmas's at Malfoy Manor, I would wake up and put on a dress, bought for the occasion, walk downstairs where Draco would greet me.

We would great each other formally, like we did today in the common room, and then we would 'dance' to the breakfast room, and Draco would pull out a chair and I would sit down and try not to giggle. Then we would eat breakfast, then head back upstairs to get ready for the Christmas party that our parents held every year.

"Isabelle," Harry said breaking my thoughts he was pointing to the broom shed, where all the school brooms were kept.

"I'll just watch," I told him and walked toward the stands, thinking that this Christmas was better then any of the Christmas's at Malfoy manor being in a room full of witches and wizards all talking about things you don't understand.

I soon joined them on an ancient broom, and we flew around the quidditch pitch, not knowing that we were being watched.

On the edge of the quidditch pitch stood two professors one in emerald green a smile on her face, the other wearing a long black robe the only hint of happiness was in his black eyes that were shining with warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Things change

It was almost new years and I started thinking about the Malfoy tradition, a tradition that was for the whole Malfoy family and not just me and Draco, like the Christmas tradition was just between us.

We would watch that stars together Draco and I drinking homemade cinnamon apple cider our parents drinking white wine. Draco and I would try to name as many constellations as we could and our parents would talk about whatever they wanted to, mostly it was them recalling memories of them when they first met Draco and I had heard most of the stories a few times. Then we would be sent into the house to get ready for bed.

I walked to the entrance to the Slytherin common room with Draco. "Too bad we can't do that this year," he said, remembering the New Year tradition.

"Change is good, Draco," I told him.

"Are you okay," he asked sounding slightly worried.

"I'm fine, why do you insist on keeping every thing the way it was, its all changed," tears started to form in my eyes.

"It's all different now, can't you see that," I wiped the tears away.

"I'm going to miss you," I told him trying hard not to cry.

"I'm going to miss you too," Draco told me.

"But at least tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Nothing is wrong, you don't even know me," I knew this was only half true he knew what I was like, but he went to Hogwarts when we were both eleven and changed we both did but we were still the same, pretty much, we knew each other the best we could for being apart all these years.

"Sis I want you to be happy."

"Just leave me alone," I was about to run away when I heard a familiar voice said

"What is going on here?"

I had forgotten we were in the dungeons. "Nothing, sir." Draco said.

I looked at him "You don't know me, you never knew me, and I guess I never knew you," then I ran out of the dungeons, I don't know what made me say that, but it just felt like we never really did know each other and part of it was because I was mad at Draco for acting like nothing had changed.

Draco's pov

I wanted to go after her, but I knew I had to give her space. I said the password and entered the Slytherin common room, then I went into the boy dormitory took out my broom and went to the quidditch pitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 new years

It was new years I looked at the collection of ribbons I had, wondering which one to tie in my braid.

Silver, no it wouldn't show up very well, black, nope, green, never, red, not today, orange, to fallish, purple, too dark, pink, yes.

I braided my hair twice with the ribbon in it on each side, hot pink ribbons. I got dressed in my Hogwarts robes, I went downstairs Draco was waiting outside the entrance to Slytherin common room.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning," we went into the great hall together.

Everyone was coming back the next day for the last term of the year. An owl flew and landed next to me, it was a black barn owl, our family owl named Midnight, it held an envelope in its beak that was addressed to, Isabelle Malfoy, Hogwarts.

After Midnight dropped the letter beside my gold plate he flew off out the window, I picked up the letter broke the seal, the Malfoy family crest in green wax with my fingernail and read what my mom wrote;

Isabelle,

I loved you very much, I still do, you will always be my darling daughter. What you needed I just couldn't be. I loved you so much to let you go, to find someone who can give you, all that you need. I'm writing this now, because I want you to know, I did it for you. You were part of my everything, but I knew I could never understand you. I could say I'm sorry but I know it wouldn't mean a thing. I realized when you went to Hogwarts, forever is something we, our family, couldn't be. I just want you to know I loved you with everything I had, still do. I wanted to give you a chance to have a real family, but it was done the wrong way, I'm sorry.

There were tears on the paper then the letter continued.

They say the ones that you love, are the ones that you hurt the most. For all the pain that I caused, darling I'm sorry. Anyway just wanted to know I did what I did for you, and that I will always love you,

I crumpled the letter, and ran out side. I sat by the lake throwing rocks, I didn't want to believe anything the letter said, but the whole thing I knew was true.

It was classic, our mom always hide her true feelings, and let the Malfoy way, determine her actions.

"I hate this!" I yelled. Why was I so sad, I should be happy right, I wasn't a true Malfoy anyway. But I was hurt, and sad. Warm tears fell down my cheeks, and I cried.

The letter was inspired by the song did it for by Charice its about a girlfriend walking away from her boyfriend since they can't understand each other her hair looks like this . just with hot pink ribbons and her hair is the same color as Draco's not Utau's


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 everything will be okay

The teachers have signs that they use when they need to talk to a student privately but they don't want to say so aloud

Isabelle stood by the lake, her tears had stopped. She didn't know someone was coming.

From being skilled at 'mind reading' as the students thought Professor Snape could hear Isabelle's unguarded thoughts, he wasn't trying to they were louder than most.

This is what they were 'I should be happy, shouldn't I? No, even if I wasn't like them they were still family, and Draco, ahh.' Then Isabelle was crying again.

Isabelle turned when she noticed a shadow pass over her, "Professor," she said her voice sounded like she had been crying for a while.

"Isabelle," Professor Snape didn't want to use her last name, it might upset her more.

"Why don't you come inside?" The girl didn't answer, it was after lunch and almost dinner time, Draco was in the common room.

Isabelle turned away, then the potions master did something he never did, he put a hand on the girls head.

The girl didn't move, Professor Snape removed one of the girls braids and then stoked her hair.

"Isabelle, why don't you come with me, and have some tea?" Isabelle tried to move but couldn't, when she was upset she sometimes couldn't move, Draco would often make her honey tea for her and take it to wherever she was.

Making sure no one was watching, the head of Slytherin picked the girl up and brought her to his living quarters.

He then put her on the couch, green fabric, with silver arms. Took out his wand and conjured some tea, and a calming drought. Then he told Isabelle what her head of house was going to tell her, "

You will be staying with the Weasley's over the summer,"

he had been told this by Minerva that morning, he was Draco's and Isabelle's godfather, and had a right to know.

"Really," Isabelle said looking much happier.

"Yes, and Harry will be there in a few weeks." Isabelle seemed really happy about that.

Then Professor McGonagall entered the room though the fire place, to find Isabelle sitting on the couch one braid undone, her eyes looking a little red and puffy, but very happy none the less, and Professor Snape sitting on a chair near her looking quite pleased with himself.

"I was wondering why you two were not present at dinner."

"Minerva, always looking out for your little lions," Professor Snape said.

"Yes, like you look after your little snakes, has Isabelle eaten yet?"

"No, I was just going to summon a house elf."

"Alright, have you told her?"

"About this summer yes," Professor McGonagall sat next to Isabelle while the potions master went to summon a house elf.

"Are you alright, Isabelle?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Alright," Professor McGonagall began absentmindedly braiding her little lions hair, with the pink ribbon around it to match the other side.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome dear, now I must talk to Dumbledore, you sure you'll be fine here yourself?"

"Yes." Professor McGonagall left and a few minutes latter a house elf appeared with a tray of food.

Isabelle ate her dinner and then went back to Gryffindor tower and up to the girls dorm and fell on my four poster bed and fell right to sleep, knowing that everything was going to be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Summer fun at the burrow

The rest of the term went by quickly and soon it was time for everyone to leave Hogwarts.

Professor Snape had a talk with Draco, and he agreed to be civil with Harry and Ron and his family if it meant being able to see his sister that summer. Professor Snape was planing on talking the Malfoys in letting him borrow Draco for a week or so, and dropping Draco off at the burrow.

On the train Draco sat with his sister and his best friend Blaise Zambini. They talked about everything but family. At the train station Draco and Isabelle were the last off the train.

"Ill miss you," Isabelle told her brother.

"I will too, ill be able to visit soon."

"How?"

"Snape."

"Oh," Isabelle said smiling. They shared a final farewell hug before they hoped off the train, Draco joining his parents and Isabelle joining the Weasley's.

Isabelle's pov

It was awkward on the ride to the burrow from the platform, Fred and George looked at me kind of weird

"Your staying with us," they asked at the same time.

"Yes," I answered.

I would be sharing a room with Ginny, who seemed very happy to have another girl in the house.

A home is a place where a family treats each other well. Has supper at the same dinner table. Telling one another that 'I love you', and 'I love you, too' I know this is exactly how life its at the burrow.

The Burrow was the most amazing house I had ever seen it was held up by magic, it was way better than Malfoy Manor, my former home. I played quidditch with the boys I was on Ginny's team and we almost beat Fred, George and Ron.

Ginny's room is very cute, and way better then my 'you will be Slytherin room'. Ginny's room was pale pink with a white bed, with a purple canopy. My room had been Slytherin green and silver, with deep purple bedding.

I was having lots of fun at the Burrow Fred and George were amazed at how different I was from Draco. Harry came a few weeks after summer started, and we had fun playing quidditch and wizards chess. Then the week came that my brother showed up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Draco arrives

It was early in the morning on Monday, Harry had been here for a week. I was up before everyone else, except Mr. Weasly who was already at work. I was looking out Ginny's window, which faced the yard where the broom shed was, and the yard outside the front door.

I watched as they arrived, my brother and our godfather. My brother wore a black silk shirt and dark jeans under a green traveling cloak. Snape wore his customary long black robes.

They spoke briefly to each other then Draco began to drag his trunk toward the front door of the Burrow.

I looked at Ginny's bed, she was still asleep. I quietly got dressed and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw Mrs. Weasly making breakfast and my brother looking around in awe.

"It's amazing," he finally said, in a whisper. Then he turned around and noticed me and we hugged.

"How are things," I asked him, looking at his face which didn't tell me much.

"Same, how are you," his answer didn't surprise me, life at Malfoy manor had been very boring, compared to life at the Burrow, where I was starting to believe anything was possible.

"All right, I've missed you loads," I told him trying hard not to cry.

"Me too," but before we could say anything else, Ron and Harry entered the kitchen.

Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, I've had writers block but I will be updating my stories.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Draco at the Burrow

"Hello Draco," Harry said taking his usual place at the kitchen table. Ron gaped at Harry, but before he could ask Harry anything Mrs. Weasly put breakfast on the table.

There were the usual things; eggs, toast, sausages and pitchers of milk and pumpkin juice.

Draco and I sat across from Harry and Ron. I helped myself to some toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Fred and George came downstairs laughing about something, they sat down at the left head of the table and helped themselves to some breakfast.

"How long will you be staying Draco," Mrs. Weasly asked, as Ginny entered the kitchen and sat next to me.

"A week or so," Draco replied, finally getting some breakfast as well.

Harry, Ron and Draco talked about quidditch all though breakfast.

After breakfast we all went into the front yard, except for Fred and George who were working on something in their room, and Mrs. Weasly who always seemed to have tons of housework to do.

The first few days I had offered to help her, Draco and I had helped Dobby plenty of times, in secret without our parents finding out. I loved it very much, especially cooking.

But she just told me that she could manage and to enjoy my summer. I knew she used magic for everything, but still it would have been nice to help.

"Harry are you and Draco friends now," Ron asked, he knew Draco and I were right behind him and Harry but he didn't seem to care, but that was just Ron.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Why," Ron asked, I could tell by his tone that he didn't like this new friendship.

"He's not who we thought he was, all the mean things was just an act" Harry explained.

Ron seemed unsure, he turned around and looked at us.

"So, do you like our house, "Ron asked Draco conversationally, but I knew he was trying to get Draco to act like he used to.

"It's the best house I've ever seen," Draco answered truthfully.

"Look, I'm really sorry for all the things I said and did, I didn't mean it," Draco added since Ron was still glaring at him.

"All right, I accept your apology, for now," after that the boys played quidditch while I watched, quidditch wasn't my thing.

Draco shared a room with Harry and Ron. The next morning when I came downstairs for breakfast a little late, I had been putting black streaks in my hair, I had finally gotten the courage to try the kit Hermione had gotten me for Christmas.

When I entered the kitchen I saw the three of them talking, they looked like they had been friends forever, but I knew better. I smiled I was glad that they were finally getting along.

The next chapter is when Hermione comes to the Burrow, look forward to some brother and sister talks and girly moments as the three girls share Ginny's room.


End file.
